Jessie Anderson
Walking Dead info in this page has to be credited to Walking Dead Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Jessie´s history. Jessie Anderson is a character featured in the stories: Should I Fear? Should I Fearless? ''and has been mentioned several times in ''Walking With The Witches. Jessie Anderson is a character and a survivor of the outbreak in Should I Fear? Should I Fearless?. She is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. She is the former wife of Pete and mother of Ron and Sam. Following Pete's death, she had started to develop a relationship with Rick Grimes, until she was ultimately killed. Personality Jessie was a smart, charming, warm-hearted woman and a loving mother with a "bohemian spirit". She cared deeply for those around her and would do almost anything to protect them. She understood the personal struggles of other people and did her best to encourage them and see a brighter future. However, she had a vulnerable side to her, having lived for years in fear of her abusive husband Pete. She kept the emotional and physical pain to herself, not wanting anyone else to get hurt. That is until Rick came along and personally encouraged her to fight for her survival which had a notable effect on Jessie giving her the courage to finally stand up to her abusive husband. After Pete's death though initially shattered her, she remained firmly protective of her two sons. She became aware of the harsh reality of the world and encourages the other Alexandrian's to fight for their survival mirroring Rick's wisdom bestowed onto her. She adapted quickly, learning how to defend herself and acquiring the knowledge needed when it comes to handling walkers. Of all the Alexandrian's, Jessie shared a deep personal connection with Rick as she was the sole resident who helped Rick adjust into the community. The two shared a very close bond that eventually became romantic. According to Andrew Lincoln who has spoken about Jessie's relationship with Rick - "she unlocks a part of him that hadn't been touched since the death of Lori. She was hugely important in the rebuilding of Rick and his future at Alexandria". Pre-Apocalypse Virginia Very little is known regarding Jessie's early childhood, other than around her early teens, she attended art college where she presumably studied Sculpturing, it was during this period where she met Pete upon where the two eventually fell in love together, it was through their relationship where Jessie eventually became pregnant with Ron at a young age; Jessie then married Pete several months later where around the time of their late 20's the two would later have another child Sam. Following this, Jessie later became employed as a hair stylist amongst twelve other jobs, however due to Pete attending Medical School in order to provide for her eventually caused their relationship to suffer and thus Jessie and her two sons became victims to Pete's physical and mental abuse causing Jessie to lose her previous affection for him; however she never acted on this due to her fear of Pete. Post-Apocalypse At some point during the outbreak Jessie and her family made their way toward the Alexandria Safe-Zone where they settled into the community and upon being interviewed by its leader Deanna Monroe was assigned as a pantry worker and became well integrated amongst the fellow residents of the safe-zone. Jessie sought to create a sense of normality for Ron and Sam both of whom had little knowledge regarding the outside world. However Jessie and her sons were still subject to Pete's daily abuse which they kept hidden from the rest of the community. During the welcoming party of Jaxx Stanley, Jessie catches her son Sam making out with Jaxx and tells the two that Jaxx would have to come by their house and get Jessie's blessing. The following day, Jaxx does go to the Anderson house and receives both Jessie's and Ron's blessings. Pete comes home early from the infirmary and finds out that Sam is dating Jaxx. Pete and Jaxx get into a fight in which Jessie tries to intervene but is knocked away and she falls into the coffee table, breaking it on impact. During and attempted escape through the walkers that broke into Alexandria, Jessie is killed by walkers when she screams at Sam being jerked out of harm's way. Jessie hadn't realized that it was Jaxx and assumed a walker had attached itself to her son. As she is surrounded, her grip goes tight on Carl Grimes' hand and he is unable to free himself from her. This makes Rick ultimately decide to chop her hand off with his hatchet to save Carl's life. Walking With The Witches Jessie has been mentioned several times in Walking With The Witches. Though she has yet to make any actual appearances. Death Killed By * Herself (Indirectly, Unintentional; screamed when she saw Sam being moved from the walkers' path, unknown it was Jaxx, attracted walkers) * Walkers (Alive; On-screen) Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jessie has killed (list will be updated over time): * Herself (Indirectly, Unintentional; screamed when she saw Sam being moved from the walkers path, unknown it was Jaxx, attracted walkers) * Unnamed Female Wolf * Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances The list below shows the story episodes that Jessie has appeared in: Should I Fear? Should I Fear''less''? * The Party Vol.1 * A Stanley Breakdown Pt.1 * An Anderson Meltdown Pt.2 * The Party Vol.2 Pt.1 (Mentioned only) * The Party Vol.2 Pt.2 * Buttons and Cookies (Mentioned only) * If You Try, You Can Conquer * The Letter 'W' (Mentioned only) * Now (Mentioned only) * Descendants (Monster version; mentioned only) * Start To Finish * No Way Out Trivia * The casting call for this character was Samantha, being described as "an attractive, strong, smart, charming and articulate woman who also has a vulnerable side. She's a mother with a bohemian spirit, and a talented artist." ** Upon being cast as Jessie, Alexandra Breckenridge explained: "I didn't know anything. I hadn't watched the show before. I'd watched the pilot a long time ago, which I enjoyed, but I wasn't into the blood and guts at the time so I didn't continue watching for that reason. When I got the part, I watched all four seasons in a week and was having zombie nightmares. It was like cramming for an exam. I hadn't read the comics and when I first had my meeting with Scott Gimple, he suggested I not read the comics because the show and characters aren't always exact to the comics. If you've seen the comics, my character has short black hair with bangs and wears a headband — and she's a meek; she's a weaker character than I'm playing on the show, which is great because I enjoy playing a stronger character." * Breckenridge confirmed that Jessie and Pete both met in Art College and fell in love, but she got pregnant with Ron at a very early age, prompting Pete to attend Medical School in order to provide for his family, which caused their relationship to suffer. ** The author of SIF?SIF? has wrote in a contrary plot early on that was addressed by Major Dodson's character, Sam, who had said that he missed how his dad was before the world change. He added that Pete wasn't always the had become. * Jessie possesses several tattoos, including a tri-spiral like tattoo on her left shoulder as well as another one located on her right arm which appears to resemble an owl-like figure. Note * All information is subject to change. As well as information will be added and removed. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Characters Category:Should I Fear? Should I Fearless? Category:Walking With The Witches Category:Humans Category:Mortals Category:Good Beings Category:Females Category:Walking Dead Category:Deceased Characters Category:Anderson Family